Silent Love
by Crash AKA Valerie
Summary: raebb robinstar cybrogoh my a silence piece i attempted to write romance in


_I wanted to try and write a story with no dialog based on BBRAE well tell me how you like it and feel free to flame me for the couple after all terra should stay in her rock and Robin should be content with Starfire… ROBSTAR CYBORG/TOASTER? (isn't it sick?) me no own you no sue_

Beastboy turned his head as raven entered the main room. He watched as she sat down on the couch, so close to him. She glanced over acknowledging him, which to some seemed to be a warning of 'do not cross me'. But he knew, nobody else did. Maybe it was just fantasy, the desire for Raven to feel for him the way he felt for her.

He smiled to her as a reply to the glance. Raven let a small smile slip, she did many times when Beastboy smiled to her, but only he saw it. But she always quickly caught herself and found something interesting on the floor to gaze at while her smile faded away.

Raven had to feel the same way. Every time he saw that smile he had that thought, but it was always pushed away by doubt. What would be the big deal if he did tell her how she felt. She wouldn't banish him. She wouldn't mock him. the worst she could do was reject him.

Rejection.

That was the problem. He feared the rejection. He could stand sitting so close to her everyday and not talking to her. He could stand watching her get hurt on missions and keeping his mind on their goal as he would any other member. But he could never stand sitting next to her and knowing she didn't want him. he didn't want to know that she didn't have the same feelings.

Why was rejection holding him back so much? He knew, well there was good evidence for it, that Raven cared for him. What if he confessed and she did feel the same way? What would he be missing if he let this fear hold him back?

Well he couldn't hold in his feelings forever. He glanced back up not realizing he had lost his gaze to the floor as Raven had before. Starfire and Robin were happily talking in hushed voice by the window. It was obvious they both had a thing for each other; they both got to be together. He looked behind him only to find Cyborg holding the toaster again. Why was Cyborg holding that toaster s much lately?

Oh well, that was probably his imagination getting the best of him. He watched as Robin and Starfire walked out hand in hand. Outwardly showing emotion to each other. It was well worth a try. Starfire letting out soft giggles to Robin's whispers. What were they talking about, who cares there was a matter at hand and his own mind was distracting him.

After Starfire and Robin had left the room he looked back to where Cyborg was before with the toaster. He wasn't there anymore, neither was the toaster. He looked over to Raven again he hadn't quite planned what to say so he wasn't going to give her a big emotional speech that would make her leap into his arms. He had once heard actions are louder than words, so maybe his actions could express what his words could not.

He scooted across the couch until he was close to Raven, she promptly glanced over and lowered her book. Beastboy pushed the book down onto her lap. He looked Raven straight in the yes, she looked at him expecting him to say something, something that would more than likely ruin the moment. But no words came.

The silence was odd for Beastboy who normally had a world of things to say. He refused to ruin this moment with all the dumb things he tended to say. He leaned in almost expecting to be pushed back by Raven, but instead she leaned forward as well. They both pushed in for a light kiss between the two. The kiss was far from romantic, but the moment was.

They both pulled back to their original positions, both looking at the other with slightly red faces. Raven glanced away again looking to the floor for guidance. Cyborg came back in holding the toaster, they both put on their best 'normal look' which consisted of Raven in her book and Beastboy with a goofy grin on his face as if he just said the funniest thing in the world.

Cyborg didn't give them a second look though as he placed the toaster back on the counter and walked back to his room.


End file.
